


The Good Doctor

by CocoJumbohno



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Potential Power Imbalance, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, gushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoJumbohno/pseuds/CocoJumbohno
Summary: You've always had a good rapport with your doctor - when the time for your pelvic exam arrives you decide to make your doctor/patient relationship a little bit more than it had been.
Relationships: Grisha Jaeger/Reader, Grisha Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 41





	The Good Doctor

You’d almost felt like you didn’t recognize yourself in the mirror that morning, having never been quite so bold before, but something about the way Doctor Jaeger’s eyes had begun to go from kind and warm to something more made you feel so sure of yourself. Sure that you could trust in the feelings he gave you, the glances, the small jokes and banter he sent your way each time you came in for something routine. Of course he hadn’t made a proper move yet, he was your doctor, but there was nothing to stop you from being more… overt.

In truth, your mind was made long ago, when he’d mentioned you were due for a pelvic exam. It was one of the few times he hadn’t had his warm gaze fixed upon your eyes or lips while you were in his office. Instead he’d looked down at his file for you and had to blink away some far off thought as a blush spread over his cheeks. He’d tried so hard to casually offer to have one of the nurses carry out the exam, if that would be more convenient for you. 

_”Why would I want anyone else to do it?”_ You couldn’t believe you’d said it out loud, but there it was, hanging between you - and there Doctor Jaeger was, trying so hard to hide the smile pulling at his lips.

-

Once you’re in his office and he enters, after giving you time to change into the thin gown the nurse had provided you, you start to doubt your little plan again. Seeing his tools for the checkup laid out like this on a tray next to the examination table you were seated on had made it all seem so real, so _routine_. You can’t stop bringing your eyes to them, then to him, your handsome doctor who is quietly performing his usual tasks of taking your temperature and checking your blood pressure as you sit silently - not chatting with him casually as you usually would. He picks up on the shift in mood easily. 

“I have to be honest with you, you seem quite nervous. Would you rather reschedule or…”

“No, this is fine. I just-” you don’t have much faith that you’d build up the courage for this again, and so choose to not second guess yourself. Your heart is beating an ever increasing rhythm in your chest as you look down at the speculum and can’t believe the words suddenly coming out of your own mouth, “That thing just looks… kind of scary. I’d rather you just use your fingers.”

He looks down at the tools and swallows hard before meeting your eyes, and you see a change in them that has you pressing your thighs together. “If that would make it more comfortable for you, I think I can manage that.”

His voice is low, husky, and clearly not how he wanted it to come out to you as he clears his throat and quickly tries to keep this on some kind of course - one with a constant escape route for you both. For him, should he get near going too far; for you, should you decide this isn’t what you really wanted.

“I just have to ask a few questions first.”

“Of course, Doctor.”

His breath catches at hearing you calling him Doctor like this, right when he’s about to do something he knows he shouldn’t. Here you are though, looking up at him from your seated position, gown loosely tied, hands clasped between your bare knees lifting it ever so slightly. Looking away again at anything other than parts of you he’d love to have his hands on, Grisha asks the most routine questions first. You answer them honestly, knowing that this is actually something you need to keep on top of… even if your pussy was doing most of your thinking now that you were in this room alone with Doctor Jaeger and watching his face flushing ever so slightly. The questions draw to a close, with him making notes every so often, until he gets to the one he’d been putting off, trying to keep himself able to be at least partially professional. 

“And during sexual intercourse, have you had any discomfort or-”

“That’s the thing, Doctor… it’s been a while since I did anything like that and when I did it was just… lacking. It makes me worry there’s something wrong with me that it doesn’t feel good with other people.”

“Ah,” he looks at you quizzically and gives you a moment to continue on, as if he expects you to have an addendum to your statement that would make it seem slightly less like you were definitely coming onto him. But you _were_ definitely coming onto him, and the only thing you would be able to add to your previous words, thanks to the butterflies in your stomach and the heat already growing between your legs, would be to outright ask him to make you cum like you’d always known he would be able to. 

Seeing that you have nothing else to say doesn’t put him at ease, but he feels he has to interject with something other than asking you to spread your legs. “I don’t think that’s something you need to worry over, some partners are… sometimes disappointing, to put it lightly.”

The way his eyes look over you are enough to have his true thoughts ringing in your ears, an unsaid but very much felt, _’Unlike me.’_ It was true though, even in a more innocent sense. Doctor Jaeger had never disappointed you with his expertise, and the thought that today would be another appointment that ended with you reassured and satisfied had you hoping your slick hadn’t made its way down your thighs and onto the dressing gown you’d have to leave behind. 

“Of course I’ll still take a thorough look at things, if that’s alright with you?”

“Yes, Doctor Jaeger.” You note the way his lashes flutter at you saying his name, as he sits on the stool at the edge of the examination table in front of your dangling legs.

“It’s a bit of a funny position but I’ll need you to spread your legs and scoot down right to the edge here for me.” He looks away then, to put on his latex gloves, though the way he swallows hard has you wondering if he was savoring the reveal as you got into position, spreading your legs wide and exposing yourself to your dear Doctor’s full view, should he decide to look up. 

And he does, clenching his jaw as he takes the view of your pussy in. You see his tongue just peek out between his lips with a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it speed, as he quickly tries to recall how to act naturally - deciding licking his lips at the sight of his patient’s spread cunt might be inappropriate. He’d felt he’d sussed you out long ago, but still wanted to leave you room to back away at any point. Pretend nothing was there. Ignore that spark that had been created from the very first time you’d walked into his office, needing his aid after you’d had a bit of an accident with a kitchen knife. 

He can’t hide the glint in his eye as he takes in how absolutely dripping wet you are before him, slick sliding down from your entrance and between your asscheeks. He wants to lick it up, but knows he needs to resist as he scoots his stool ever so slightly closer. You rest your head back on the table, knowing you won’t be able to keep what little composure you have if you were to look right at him as he finally touches you. 

“You’ll feel some pressure, but let me know if there’s any discomfort.” It’s all the warning he can give, a final chance to back away as his hands hover near your pussy. Grisha is surprised at himself, having expected to need to steady a tremble, but finds himself quite steady, reassured now that he was faced with the effect he was having on you up close. It was enough to make him wonder if you were always this wet when you were sitting in his office, working him into knots that he’d have to undo in the privacy of his own bed with his shaking hand pumping at his cock. 

Those thoughts are pushed aside for now, as Grisha focuses on what’s right in front of him. His gloved fingers slide in easily, and you try to hide the moan you want to let out at having him inside of you - though not in the way you’d always fantasised about. He spreads and wiggles his fingers lightly, turning his wrist to feel every bit of your walls. You finally lift your head to look down at him, now needing to watch his face as his fingers work you into a frenzy even at the most exploratory of touches.

“I’m just going to apply a little more pressure, okay?” He presses his fingers deep, palm upwards once more, and curls them lightly. It feels good, but you both know he hasn’t found what he’s looking for - nor does he intend to just yet. “Hmm…” 

He pulls his fingers out a little, sliding them lower and curling them again… but not there yet. Then they glide lower once more and just the soft contact has your breath hitching.

“Ah, here we go, I’ll need to check here thoroughly.” He curls his fingers as he begins to feel round over that sweet spot again and again until you’re left clenching around him despite your best efforts to remain still. He chuckles lightly, “You’re very responsive, you know.”

His eyes come up to meet yours. “That’s a good thing, but...” he rests his other hand atop your abdomen, pressing down lightly as he continues his more targeted movements within you. For once, Grisha seems to let his facade slip, a smile coming to his lips as you’re finally left unable to slow your heavy breaths. “There we go, I can get a better idea of your condition like this.”

The speed of his fingers inside of you increases slowly but steadily, until the sound of the latex on his palm slapping at your folds drowns out your shaky breaths. He stops suddenly, looking up at you and ignoring your whines of protest, as if this examination were truly genuine as he waits for your head to clear enough to hear his prognosis. 

“See there’s just a bit of pressure here we’ll need to take care of,” he curls his fingers then in a gesture to your g-spot that has your toes curling, “and I wonder if-” he slides his hand lower on your abdomen to reach his thumb just above the hood of your clit and tug slightly - exposing the sensitive nub to the cool air of his office. He tuts, “Ah, see the swelling is quite prominent here as well. We can’t have you going around like this, can we?”

“No, Doctor Jaeger…”

“Would you like me to soothe it for you?”

“Yes please, Doctor Jaeger.”

He moves inside of you again, and you feel his thumb ghosting around your clit each time his fingers are buried deep until, with his eyes locked on yours, he finally brushes against it and the feel of having him touch you where he has no possible reason to leaves you moaning without restraint. 

You clamp your knees around his hand reflexively at the intensity of his touch and he stops his movements - looking up at you, studying your face to see if this was a sign that this was too far, “Shall we stop the examination?”

You can’t speak, so instead shake your head no and let out a little desperate whine as your pussy flutters around his fingers, desperate for him to keep touching you as he had been.

“Well then, you’ll need to keep your legs wide so I can examine you properly.”

Spreading your legs takes no effort at all then as long as it means he keeps touching you like this. He continues his movements inside of you, thumb threatening to slide against your clit again but always veering off just to the side each time as it spreads your slick around your folds until you’re circling your hips in an attempt to have him finally put your waiting to an end.

“Doctor Jaeger… please…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you… just like a good doctor should.”

Then, his thumb slides over your clit in sloppy circles as he fucks you with his fingers roughly, pressing down on your abdomen firmly. The wet sounds your pussy begins to make at the force of him fingering you are clearly getting to Grisha and he lets out a ragged breath as you can’t help rocking your hips up into his movements.

The tightness in your stomach builds as your walls start clenching around his fingers and you’re met with another disapproving tut from Grisha as he shakes his head and works you with a force that leaves you at the precipice of coming undone entirely. “You have to relax and let me help you properly, you trust your doctor don’t you?”

You try to nod, but aren’t sure if you get that far as the tension inside of you snaps and you bring your knees up to your chest, crying out as your pussy gushes around Grisha’s fingers. He isn’t perturbed in the slightest, rubbing at your abdomen as his fingers work every last drop from you and he can no longer hold back his praise of, “Good girl… let it out…”

He seems to know just how long to keep you like this, fingers drawing all that they can from your body, and just when it's about to be too much he slows down, pulling his fingers out and rubbing his palm over your spent pussy.

“There you go, your little problem should be sorted now.”

As your pleasured sighs turn to steadier breaths, he stands, rubbing his wet fingers together for a moment and resisting the urge to taste them - instead taking his gloves off and tossing them in the bin as he moves to the door. “You’ll want to settle down for a moment, so I’ll leave you to get dressed now. Mind the puddle on your way out.”

You feel your face heat up as he gestures to the mess you’d made on his floor, but nod nonetheless as you bring your shaky legs together. 

“Oh,” he pauses, halfway out of the door, “and do make another appointment for next week if your little problem returns. You may need a repeat treatment - unless we need to move onto something slightly more intensive.”

He leaves then, as if nothing untoward had just happened. You smile to yourself as he shuts the door behind him, glad he was more than pleased to treat your little problem again.


End file.
